xmenmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
Timeline Timeline '3000 B.C.' * En Sabah Nur built pyramids with his mutant abilities. '3100 B.C.' * Apocalypse unites Egypt under his rule and crushing all opposition. * Dr. Erick Black was born. '3600 B.C.' * En Sabah Nur is taken to a pyramid by his four horsemen- Death, War, Famine, and Pestilence to transfer his consciousness into a younger body. But is stopped by rebels who use large pillars to kill the horsemen and traps En Sabah Nur in large mountain of rubble for the next thousand years '1832' *Victor Creed is born to Thomas Logan and Victoria Creed. '1830' *Zebadiah Creed is killed by Thomas Logan. '1832' *James Howlett is born to Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Howlett. '1845' *John Howlett is killed by Thomas Logan. *James Howlett's powers manifest and he kills his father. '1861' *James Howlett and Victor Creed fight in the American Civil War. * Dr. Erick Black and Trevor Burnn at Civil War. '1866' *Gregor Johann Mendel establishes the theory of hereditary traits through his work with pea plants. '1915' *The basic principles of Mendelian genetics are applied to the fruit fly. '1917' *James and Victor fight in World War I. '1944' *Erik Lehnsherr is imprisoned by the Nazis in Poland, and discovers his powers. *Sebastian Shaw kills Lehnsherr's mother. *Charles Xavier meets and befriends Raven Darkholme. *James Howlett and Victor fight in World War II. '1945' *Logan is a prisoner of war in Nagasaki, Japan the day the atom bomb was dropped. He saves the life of Japanese soldier Ichirō Yashida. '1949' *Erik Lehnsherr moves to America. '1953' *James D. Watson and Francis Crick discover the double helix structure. '1959' *Sebastian Shaw forms the Hellfire Club. '1962' *Shaw and the Hellfire Club try to start World War III. *Erik goes to seek out for Shaw and kill him. *The CIA starts to investigate Shaw. Moira MacTaggert witness a meeting with the Hellfire Club and Colonel Hendry, she goes to seek out for Charles Xavier. *In his first attempt to kill Shaw, Erik meets Charles Xavier for the first time. *Erik and Charles teams up and both tries to recruit mutants for training to stop Shaw. they recruit Angel Salvadore, Armando Muñoz, Alex Summers and Sean Cassidy. They also approached James Howlett, but he immediately rebuffed them. *Shaw kills Armando Muñoz and recruits Angel to the Hellfire Club. *Xavier uses his old house for train his new recruits and forms the first X-Men. *Erik and Charles build the second Cerebro on Charles Mansion. *Hank McCoy mutates into the Beast. *The group goes to stop Shaw and the Hellfire Club, Erik kills Shaw, United States and the Soviet Union struck up a quick alliance to destroy the mutants Erik tries to kill them aswell, but is stopped by Charles and Moira, Charles is paraylzed in the process, he and Erik parts way, The Hellfire Club and Raven joins Magneto. *Charles decides to open a school for mutants and erases Moira's memories of the event. *Erik forms the Brotherhood of Mutants and recruits Emma Frost. *A young Bolivar Trask hypothesizes the link between traceable higher-order brain function and certain genetic mutations. '1963' *Azazel and Angel were killed by Project Wideawake. *Mystique shoots and kills President Kennedy. *Magneto is implicated in the shooting of Kennedy. '1965' *Xavier opens a private boarding school with a hidden agenda: to ensure young mutants have a safe haven to study and safely develop their powers. '1965-1970' *Many of the mutants at Xavier's school were drafted into the U.S. Army and shipped to join the Vietnam War. '1967' *Trask Industries is founded. '1972' *Congressional investigators seeking evidence of an improper relationship between Trask Industries and the Nixon White House are stymied when they discover that 18½ minutes of a meeting between Bolivar Trask and President Nixon have been completely erased. '1973' *Mystique frees mutants that were drafted into the army, deporting them back to America instead of directly to Trask Industries as William Stryker had ordered. Original Timeline See article: Original Timeline New Timeline '1973' *Wolverine wakes up in his younger body and convinces Charles Xavier and Beast to help him stop Mystique. *With the help of Peter Maximoff, Charles, Logan and Hank break Magneto out of the Pentagon. *Making it to DC, Logan, Charles, and Erik manage to stop Mystique from killing Trask only for Erik to try and kill her to assure his race survival and in the ensuring scuffle Mutants are exposed to the world. *Charles, with encouragement from Logan ,manages to use Cerebro to locate Mystique who is heading to Washington D.C *Erik manages to install metal bars into Trask Sentinels taking control of them. *Erik retrieves his helmet. *The Sentinels are unveiled at the White House *Logan, Charles, and Hank arrive at the White House. *Magneto attacks the gathering throws Wolverine into the river and holds Trask, the President, and his bodyguards hostage. *Raven disguised as Nixon manages to subdue Erik and is about to assinate Trask until Charles talks her out of it changing the future. *Raven, disguised as Styrker, manages to locate Wolverines body in the river and rescues him. *Logan escapes trom the Weapon X program and tries to find awnsers about his past. '1975' * Erik Lehnsherr moves to Poland and marries a woman named Magda Gurzsky. He also starts working at a factory in Poland. '1978' *Charles Xavier visits Jean Grey and recruits her to the X-Men. '1983' *Apocalypse resufaces after hundreds of years. *Scott Summers is enrolled into Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters by his brother Alex Summers. * In Berlin, Raven meets Kurt Wagner and gets him to the United States for protection. * Apocalypse recruits Ororo Monroe/Storm, Psylocke, and Gambit as three of his horsemen. * Magda and Nina Gurzsky are accidently killed by police, When they come to arrest Erik due to him accidently revealing his powers at work. Erik becomes disillusioned with their deaths. *Apocalypse recruits Erik as his final Horsemen. *Apocalypse and his Horsemen attack Xavier's mansion, kidnap Xavier, Kills Havok, and causes an explosion in the house. *Quicksilver saves Hank, Raven, Moira and all of the students from the destruction. * William Stryker Jr captures Hank, Quicksilver, Raven, and Moira. Scott, Jean, and Kurt save them. *Hank, Raven, Scott, Jean, Quicksilver, Kurt, and Moira go to Cairo and rescue Xavier. *Xavier loses his hair during the battle. *Erik and Storm betray Apocalypse and join the X-Men. Jean unleashes the Phoenix power and kills Apocalypse by destroying his body. *Jean and Erik rebuild the Xavier Mansion. *William Stryker. learning about Transigen, kills General Thomas Munson and gets arrested by Moira McTaggert. * Xavier, Hank, and Raven train Scott, Jean, Quicksilver, and Kurt as new X-Men. *Going into hiding, Magneto reforms the Brotherhood of Mutants, with Psylocke, Toad and Blob, and builds Genosha as his base. '1984' *Mystique is manipulated by Magneto into joining him, resulting her in leaving the X-Men and joining the Brotherhood. Beast and Xavier become depressed about her departure for the next 20 years. *Xaiver discovers that Magneto reformed the Brotherhood and tricked Raven into betraying him and his friendship with Magneto comes to an end. '1986' *Chernobyl disaster causes many babies born to develop mutations *Piotr Rasputin is born. *Warren Worthington III, aka Angel, is born. '1987' *Peter Maximoff is killed by Sabertooth. *Victor Creed is recruited by Magneto into the Brotherhood of Mutants. '1989' *Marie D'Ancanto is born. '2004' *The last generation of natural Mutants are born due to Transigen and Alkali putting mutant-suppressing chemicals in the products used in mass food production. *Charles Xavier learns about the existence of Transigen. '2005' *Marie D'Ancanto's powers begins to appear when she kisses her boyfriend and drains his life sending him into coma, she then leaves home and takes the name of Rogue. *Rogue meets up with Logan in a bar, the two bond when Logan brother Victor attacks them in an attempt to kidnap Rogue, but they're saved by Storm, Jean Grey and Cyclops and are taken to the Mansion, where Rogue becames a student. *Mystique then kidnaps the Mutant Registration Law supporter Robert Kelly and sends him to Magneto base. *Magneto uses a machine for turn Kelly into a mutant, but the machine weakens him. *The X-Men and Wolverine head to find Rogue but she's captured by Magneto in the process. *Mystique then goes to Cerebro and poisons it. *Robert Kelly makes it to the X-Men Mansion and dies. *Xavier is poisoned by Cerebro and goes into a coma when he tries to find Rogue and Magneto. Jean Grey uses it for find Rogue. *Fight at the Statue of Liberty, Magneto tries to use Rogue for power up his machine and turn the world's leaders into mutants, Toad, Sabertooth and Mystique are all defeated in battle, Sabertooth and Mystique survive, Toad is killed, Magneto is taken to a plastic prison after he's defeated. *Xavier recovers from the coma and visits Erik, who vows that he will escape prison. *Mystique disguises herself as Senator Kelly. *Logan goes to Alkali Lake in hopes of finding answers about his past. Logan arrives to Alkali Lake, but it is abandoned and demolished. Disappointed he returns to the X-Mansion. *William Stryker erases Kurt Wagner's memories and brainwashes him to kill the president, but the attempt fails. *Stryker visits Magneto and brainwashes him so he can reveal the location of the X-Mansion. *Storm and Jean head to find their old teammate Nightcrawler to ask him about his assassination attempt. Storm and Jean reunite with Nightcrawler and they find out that Stryker brainwashed him and had his memories erased. *Stryker uses a brainwashed Yuriko Oyama to capture Scott and Xavier as they visit Erik. *Stryker's team arrives at the Mansion and sedate young Mutants so they can be captured. Stryker is reunited with Logan after 32 years. John Allerdyce, Logan, Bobby and Rogue all escape the mansion. *In Alkali Lake, Xavier is tied to a chair with a helmet supressing his abilities. Jason Stryker starts casting illusions on his former mentor. *Magneto escapes prison. *Strom, Jean and Nightcrawler meet with Logan, Pyro, Bobby and Rogue. *As their jet is about to crash, Magneto saves them. Magneto and Mystique form a temporary alliance with the X-Men in order to stop Stryker. The Brotherhood and X-Men head to Alkali Lake. *Jason's illusions lead Xavier into Stryker's version of Cerebro. He begins to target all of the mutants and starts to hurt them. *Wolverine fights Lady Deathstrike and kills her. *Magneto and Mystique enter Stryker's Cerebro. Mystique shifts into Stryker and tells Jason that there's been a 'change of plans'. Jason tells Xavier to target humans instead and he does so. *The secret lab in Alkali lake begins to collapse as the dam is collapsing, from the re-unleashed power of the Phoenix from Jean Grey. *Stryker tries to escape, but is stopped by Wolverine, Logan demands for answers about his past, but Stryker refuses. Logan heads back to the lab to save everyone, leaving Stryker chained to the leg of his helicopter *Stryker manages to get himself out of the chain, but before he can get up, Cerebro's effects get to him and begins to hurt him. Magneto re-secures Stryker with chain, leaving him for dead *As Magneto and Mystique are about to leave, Pyro joins the Brotherhood of Mutants. *Xavier snaps out of his illusion. He, Storm and Nightcrawler escape the lab with all of the captured Mutants. *Logan meets up with Stryker one last time, Stryker vows to Wolverine that someone will end what he started, Logan leaves Stryker to die. *The dam collapses, but the X-Men jet loses power. Jean uses her powers to stop the water and to power up the plane again, as the jet is powered up, she lets the water fall on her supposedly killing her. Styrker is killed in the dam collapse. *Stryker's remain is retrieved from Alkali Lake by Transigen. *Magneto, Mystique and Pyro recruit Juggernaunt, Psylocke and Sabertooth into the brotherhood. '2006' *Several months after Jean's death, Scott is still mourning her loss. He returns to Alkali Lake, where she died and is surprised to see her alive. *Hank McCoy returns to Xavier's School and joins the X-Men again. DDuring a meeting with Xavier, he sees a picture of a young Raven from 1973 and sheds a tear, implying that he never hid his feelings for her. *Gambit, former Horsemen of Apocalypse, is recruited to the X-Men. *The Phoenix unleashes havoc in San Francisco. *Scott is forced to kill Jean to end the Phoenix, but Jean is resurrected to her normal form. *Scott proposes to Jean, which she agrees. Jean and Logan eventually end up being friends, although he still held his feelings for her. *Nightcrawler starts regaining some of his memories, but decides to leave the X-Men. *Rogue chooses Bobby over Gambit and Rogue and Bobby become a couple. *After the events of San Francisco, Hank resigns from the US Government and rejoins the X-Men. *Logan is appointed as the school's history teacher by Xavier. *Mystique leaves the Brotherhood. *Scientists with HGP publish the first complete map of the human genome. '2007' *Cyclops and Jean are married. '2010' *Mystique reunites with Xavier and decides to rejoin the X-Men to atone for actions during her time with the Brotherhood. '2011' *A magnitude 5.8 earthquake shakes Washington, D.C. It is the largest east of the Rocky Mountains since 1897. '2015' *Ichirō Yashida dies. '2018' *Dr. Gregory D. Burnett revolutionizes a method of growing synthetic stem cells. *Laura Kinney is born based on DNA from Wolverine at the Transigen lab in Mexico. She is part of the "X-23" project with other mutant children. '2020' *The "X-23" children, including Laura Kinney, are subjected to experiments by Dr. Zander Rice. '2023' *Logan wakes up at the X-Mansion and walked around to see the X-Men all alive. Xavier then told him about what happened in the last fifty years. '2024' *Raven Darkholme leaves the X-Men. '2028' *Five years after Logan returned to the future, Charles Xavier suffers a massive psychic seizure that injures over 600 people in Westchester along with killing seven members of the X-Men. *Wolverine takes him to Mexico, hiding him away so Charles's deteriorating mind can't hurt anybody else. '2029' *Some of the "X-23" children escape from Transigen with the help of their nurses, after a kill order is put on them. The escapees plan to meet at place called "Eden". * Dr. Erick Black came back from New Timeline. *Logan is working as a limo driver, his healing factor has almost stopped working and the Adamantium in his body is poisoning him. He and and Caliban take care of Charles Xavier who needs to be medicated so his mind can't hurt anybody like at Westchester. *Logan encounters Donald Pierce the head of Transigen's mercenary unit called The Reavers, he tells Logan he's looking for a girl, one of the escaped X-23 children. *Logan eventually comes into contact with this girl named Laura, she is revealed to be Logan's daughter. After a fight with the Reavers, Logan, Charles and Laura go on the run, going to "The Eden". *In Oklahoma, The Reavers track down the trio, due to a kidnapped Caliban. Charles has a seizure, but is tranquilized and the trio escape. Logan finds out that "The Eden" is based on a comic book and becomes angry and sceptical. *The trio run into the Munson family and end up helping them on the road. In return the family invites them to dinner. The Munson family ranch is attacked by "X-24" a younger stronger clone of Wolverine, made by Transigen. In the fight, the Munson family, Caliban and Charles Xavier are all killed, but Laura and Logan manage to escape, but Logan is heavily injured. *Logan buries Charles Xavier, but passes out due his injuries and Laura takes him to a doctor. Laura manages to convince Logan to take her to "The Eden", which they find is a real place run by the mutant Rictor that houses the X-23 children. *Laura, Rictor and the other X-23 children plan to leave "The Eden" and head into Canada where a sanctuary is waiting for them. The Reavers arrive to capture them and a chase ensues in the forrest. *A weakened Logan, is forced to take a mutant serum to regain his powers, he rushes to save the children and his daughter. He and Laura kill most of the Reavers, until X-24 arrives. *X-24 manages to overpower Logan and impale him on a tree, but Laura kills him using an Adamantium bullet. *Logan dies in Laura's arms and she and the other children he saved bury him, before continuing on to Canada. *Laura turns the cross on Logan's grave into an X to honour him as the last of the X-Men. *Laura and the children are aided by Raven Darkholme, who hears about Xavier and Logan's deaths. She agrees on helping the children. Category:Aboodash56's X-Men TRN414